Synthetics
by Redd Dawn
Summary: Humunculi. Immataions of human beings that are created when someone attempts a human transmutation. Everyone who knows about them knows they're not human. But waht if one became human? lighter than it sounds rated for language and explicit sceens
1. prolouge

Dear Reader:

Well, I got this idea from a dream… I know I'm in the middle of like three other stories right now, but deal with it! I gots to writes it down before it leaves my mind. Anyways, this will be different from my actual dream…Because for some strange reason, that took place in space….Yeah. So I changed it a little 'cause I thought that the basic story line was pretty good. So I hope you enjoy. Oh and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Synthetics** By Redd Dawn 

Prologue:

There was blood everywhere. On her hands. On her legs. On her face. The blankness on her face told no tale of the insanity that was thick within her.

The insanity had stated slow, but had run deep within in her over time, like an infection. The virus stemmed from half pictured memories of a past she never had. Her life had long sense ceased to be real to her. All that mattered was pain and death and joy.

A light flashed in her dull eyes as the stone began to do its work. She felt something change as her very being changed. A thousand images and emotions flowed through her body so quickly she screamed.

She was a homunculus, and she was becoming human.


	2. Discovery After the Fact

Man, that prologue was short… Herez the first chapter:

Chapter one Discovery After the Fact 

"I understand that you and Alphonse are no longer searching for the philosopher stone, but since you two are the experts around here, I decided to ask you first," General Mustang said with his chin resting on his folded hands. Edward Elric was sitting across from him with an expression that was hard to read.

"Well, as much as I enjoy the relaxation of this… new life, I can say truthfully that it's lacking in excitement…. Of course, I'd have to talk to Al…." Ed said.

"Of course," Roy replied. "Well, if you do chose to take the assignment, and believe me Ed, this time, you really do have a choice, you should be aware of the danger involved."

"Danger?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. There are quite a few people who are still interested in the stone. You can understand the reason for that, can't you Ed?" Roy smiled. So did Ed.

"Yeah, I guess I can. Well, I'll definitely thing about it. Thanks for asking, General." Ed and Roy rose at the same time. The two shook hands.

"No problem. No problem at all."

Ed walked out of the office. Time to go home and talk to Al. Ed was all for going on the assignment. No one, including him, actually believed that there was a Philosophers stone in some mining town in the frontier. But there was a rumor, and were the Stone was concerned, that was enough.

There was a few female cadets standing in the hallway. When Ed walked by they blushed and whispered into their hands. He smiled and dropped them a wink. The whispering was soon accompanied by giggling. His smile widened.

……

"A stone? In Smalton? Isn't that on the frontier?" Al asked. He was sitting at the table, his half eaten sandwich sitting forgotten on his plate.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah. It's a mining town. It—"

"Why would there be a stone there?" The younger Elric brother's eyes were wide with interest.

"It's just a rumor Al. I don't even think there is a stone," Ed replied, walking over to his brother, snatching his forgotten sandwich, and taking a bite. "Besides, there used to be an old military research lab there. It kinda makes since that there would be a stone that far away from Central."

"Brother, don't talk with your mouth full!" Al said, reclaiming his sandwich. "So, when do we leave?"

Ed almost choked on the bite of sandwich in his mouth.

………

"I'm glad you two decided to go," Roy Mustang said, holding his hand out to Ed.

"Well, it was inevitable…" Ed said smileing as he shook his comanding officer's hand.

"Before you go, I have a little advice. You'll be getting to Smalton later than the military would hope. Quite a few people will be there already. While most of these will be illeagal alchemists, there might be one that's… more trust worthy. Her name's Megan Walker. She'll be… very… imposing… And very attractive, so watch yourself Fullmetal." This last was almost in a tone that was parental in sharpness.

Ed smiled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever…."

"Brother! Hurry, we're gonna miss the train!"

"Well, gotta go!" Ed said turning and jumping onto the train, completely unaware that his life would very soon change….. Again…


End file.
